This invention relates in general to fishing and in particular to remote controlled pontoon-style bait delivery vessels.
During a fishing excursion to one of the local fishing holes, bait casting from the bank which has a very limited range, I thought to myself that it would be great to be able to fish the whole lake without having to buy a high priced boat.
With a remote controlled pontooned-style bait delivery vessel I am now able to deliver my bait anywhere on the lake, fishing from the bank for only a small fraction of the cost of buying a fishing boat.